


sonnet 18

by orphan_account



Series: too close to the sun [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, junhong being too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “shall i compare thee to a summer’s day?” junhong mumbles in english, accent heavy but voice light and quiet but loud enough for the both of them to hear.it’s the small moments that make junhong fall deeper into youngjae.





	sonnet 18

**Author's Note:**

> i have NO excuse i just wanted to write fluff

 it’s somewhere around 3 am, the tv’s volume only turned lower by only a small percentage of what it was earlier and yet it makes a big difference in sound. jongup’s snoring peacefully, by junhong’s left side. youngjae, who’s on his right, is resting his head on junhong’s shoulder while humming peacefully.

it’s the small moments that make junhong fall deeper into youngjae.

glancing at the resting boy at his left, he turns his head to look at youngjae. moving his hand to sweep his bangs away from his forehead and tucking them under his ears, planting a kiss to the top of his head. “you’re so perfect,” junhong mumbles, nuzzling into the youngjae’s tuft of hair.

(junhong always wonders where he’d be without him.)

”you’re so cheesy,” youngjae whines, punching his arm lightly, “too cheesy.” he tilts his head to take a glimpse at the other sleeping vocalist, and turns back to plant a kiss to junhong’s cheek. “jeez, just how do i manage with you?”

with a deep chuckle, “you love it!” youngjae shushes him. the elder back to the tv with ears a shade of red, small smile on his face and junhong can’t help but fall for him even more.

“you’re right, i do.” he hears him mumble, and junhong presses his lips yet again to the top of youngjae’s head.

(time passes, the movie’s long forgotten as youngjae stands up and drags junhong to his bedroom, abandoning the sleeping jongup on the couch. it’s 3:45 am as the two men left alive call it a day as they recall daehyun calling it a challenge to stay up the latest, daehyun was the third to go, after yongguk left on his scooter. himchan was the first one to give up, mumbling about his beauty sleep.)

 

 

 

 

they wake up to sunlight pouring down on junhong’s face, a low grumble escaping the back of his throat as he pulls whatever he has wrapped in his arms closer. realizing it’s youngjae as a loud  _what_ is said as he brings the source of warmth closer, he buries his face in his neck and nuzzles.

”hyung.” “yes, junhong?” “how long have you been up?” “for a while, couldn’t escape your death grip.” “says you.” “watch your mouth, maknae.”

planting a soft kiss to the elder’s cheek, he tangles their legs together and pulls away to look at youngjae’s face. “i adore you. so much.” “you should,” youngjae grins.

(youngjae didn’t say it back but junhong knows, by the crinkle in his eyes and the width of his smile, from the red that dusted the tips of his ears and the way that he looks at him.)

“shall i compare thee to a summer’s day?” junhong mumbles in english, accent heavy but voice light and quiet but loud enough for the both of them to hear. youngjae tilts his head, bringing it up and away from the pillows slightly, in a gesture of confusion. “sh– shal–  _what?_ junhong don’t laugh at me–“

”shakespeare, sonnet 18, one of his most popular ones.” he says, back into korean as he feels pity for youngjae. “didn’t he write the tragic romeo and juliet?” junhong laughs, airy and rough due to just waking up a few minutes ago. “yes. do you want to be like them?” “i guess, if i’m stuck with you then sure.”

 

offended (not really), junhong pouts at this. “hyuung...”

”i meant taylor swift’s version of romeo and juliet, don’t worry.” “you’re lame.”

 

clearing his throat, he cups youngjae’s cheek and smiles, “ _thou art more lovely and more temperate.”_ youngjae blinks, and closes his eyes and leans into junhong’s touch. “ _rough winds do shake the darling buds of may, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date.”_ junhong’s voice is soft and quiet, almost a whisper as he recites the poem.  _“sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,”_ with another peck to the top of youngjae’s hair, he smiles.  _“and often is his gold complexion dimmed; and every fair from fair sometime declines,”_ youngjae’s probably confused at the words he’s spouting out, but he’s amused he managed to listen anyways.  _“by chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed; but thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,”_ he might as well recite the whole script of the bee movie and youngjae would still listen with a willing ear, honestly.  _“nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow’st. so as long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”_

 

youngjae looks up at him once he finishes, eyes opening slightly, “are you done yet?” he nods, “i didn’t understand a word and yet i’m moved. how long did it take you to memorise that?” it’s an acual question, junhong isn’t even sure himself.


End file.
